Remix Story
by Ryakuma-The-Turqwolf-Teen
Summary: The story of how my eight OC's met and created a group called the Remix Gang. (May fix up summary some time later...)
1. Chapter 1

Remix Story

Chapter 1: The Original Members

By Turqwolf

I don't own Soul Eater. I only own my OCs.

* * *

_Three years ago..._

_Random middle school, New York City_

(Derek POV)

"Mr. Sullivan, get your head off the table or else I'll give you an F." I brought my head up, with a sleepy look on my face, and saw that Mr. Norton was pointing at me. I groaned in annoyance. My classmates chuckled and giggled.

"Now, Derek, answer this question; What is the definition of the word 'restless'?" I looked at the board, and groaned again. My classmates laughed again as I groaned.

"Restless means lost of rest, tired, or mostly keeps going." I said as I sat up. He wasn't gonna make a fool of me THIS time.

"Good. Now, that is all. Before we go, however, I have a new student to introduce." Norton told the class. I listened, "Come in now, Mr. Paradise.", and chuckled, as I thought Norton was joking. He wasn't though, as a boy around my age and height came in.

The boy was a brunet, and I saw that he had some sort of band on his head. He was wearing a red based and white collared jacket, tan cargo pants, and black and white DC's. He had black fingerless gloves on his hands, and his eyes were a little creepy looking to me. The left one was red, and the other was white.

"Class, this is TJ Paradise. Introduce yourself." Norton smiled.

"I'm TJ. It's nice to meet you." TJ said. His voice was a little higher than mine. Just a little.

"Where did you move from?" A female student, Amanda Martinez asked him. I looked around and saw that some girls had hearts in their eyes. Others just looked at him with lust... Ew...

"I transferred here from Osaka, a city in Japan, but I live somewhere else." I saw the nervous look he gained when he saw the girls' expression.

"How old are you?" A boy asked. Some of the other boys had that angry look, while the others were calm. One guy had lust in his eyes...that's a little more gross...

"I'm twelve and a half." He suddenly responded. He must have seen the guys' expressions, too. I stood up.

"Hey, leave 'em be. He's a new guy so give him a chance!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, including Mr. Norton and TJ.

"Thank you, Derek, but I've got it." Mr. Norton said to me, as the bell rung, and school was over for me to enjoy the weekend. I got my stuff and then TJ walked up to me.

"Thanks for...um...you know, helping me out." He told me.

"No problem! It happened to me when I first moved here, so I guess I just wanted to help you out." We walked into the hall with other kids moving past us. I went to my locker, and I saw that TJ's was a few down from mine, as he walked to it and noticed.

"Hey," I said, "you wanna hang later?" TJ looked at me and smiled.

"Sure!" He happily replied. We walked out of the school and I started suggesting something.

"We should hang at my place! That good with you, TJ?" I asked said person. He looked at me with a sad look as he heard me say his name.

"Can I tell you my real name?" TJ asked me. I nodded.

"What's your name?" I said.

"It's actually Tengoku, but I also have another name. It's Jigoku Abaddon. That's my other self's name. Most people usually call me Goku." I nodded.

"My name's Derek Sullivan. Some kids call me 'Skull Boy'."

_A few months later in Dallas, TX..._

(Racer POV)

Waking up, I heard my dad call my name from the kitchen. I stretched, and I didn't change into my normal clothes, and got up. I ran downstairs to see my pop at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Jackie." He said, calling me by my actual name. Now it's my middle name, and I don't know why.

"Dad, it's Racer now. You know that." I told him as I walked over to the cabinets. I opened one to find the cereals and took out a box.

"Whatever, son." My dad just chuckled at me, then he was serious, "Make sure to get to school on time! And don't miss the bus again!"

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. It was a Tuesday. Yesterday was my b-day and a day off...

"Sh*t!" I said, putting the cereal box down and running back to my room. I changed into my school clothes; a white and black plaid shirt, black jeans, and white and black boots. I ran back downstairs and grabbed an apple from the fridge, and then ran out the door and onto the dusty street.

"See you son!" I heard my dad say as I ran to the bus stop.

I soon slowed down as I noticed another boy, at least a year older than me, at the bus stop. I started eating my apple and walked over.

He must have heard my footsteps, 'cause he turned to face me.

"Hi." The boy said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Racer Flash." I told him, extending my hand out while biting the apple again.

"Nice to meet you, Racer." He shook my hand, "I'm Aero Jet."

Aero had short blond hair with a single blue streak in it, and wore what I wore but a little newer. _He must be new..._, I thought. He was about an inch taller than me, and his skin was fair but not like my pale skin.

"Nice to meetcha, Aero." I said, biting the apple again.

He just smiled, and then the bus to school arrived. He got on first, as I threw my apple away and got on after him.

I decided to sit next to Aero.

(Aero POV)

Racer, the kid who was at the bus stop with me, sat next to me. He had half white, half black hair, onyx colored eyes, pale skin, and he looked a year younger than me.

"So, where'd ya move from, Aero?" He asked me, as the bus started to move again.

"I come from...well...NYC, I guess." I shrugged. I didn't know what to say really. Talking to someone new was difficult.

"Cool. Why'd ya move here then?" He asked next.

"My brother didn't tell me, sorry." I told him. He nodded and looked out the window. I did so too.

I started to daydream, 'til something hit the back of my head, hard. I looked around with a glare. Some kid in the seat behind us laughed and I stood up and glared daggers at him. Then he shut up and looked at me with a fearful look. Then I sat back down.

"Don't mind them. They're just idiots." Racer told me. I nodded.

"So, what things do you like?" I asked.

"Well, I love video games, running, track and field, gym, music...," He scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "I like a lot of things, heh heh."

"I like those things too, but I'm not the exact best at running. Used to be in my old school." I admitted.

"Awesome." He said with a grin, "D'you mind if I call ya Jet?"

"No I wouldn't mind. I guess I'll call you Race."

"Cool. My actual name is Jackie though, but it was changed many years ago."

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

This was the start of a new friendship.

_One and a half years later..._

_Death City Game Center_

(Tengoku POV)

"Awesome! I got three hundred and seventy six points!" I said as I won this certain game again. Derek smirked as he saw that I beat him by 15 points. Me and Derek are best friends. We have been friends since almost two years ago. He has orange hair, indigo eyes exactly, some type of light tan skin, and is still taller than me.

"Fine, then." He told me, "I challenge you to a DDR match!" By DDR, he meant Dance Dance Revolution. It was a good game but now it's got sequels out. So it's pretty outdated. It's still fun to play it, though.

"I accept!" I said as we walked over to the DDR arcade game. There were two kids there before us, and one wasn't moving his feet! And he was winning!

"Race! Stop using it to your advantage!" The kid with blond hair was the one losing. I saw that he had a blue no sleeve vest over a dark red medium length sleeve shirt, green cargos, and black and orange converses. He had teal-greenish eyes.

The one winning was wearing a gray no sleeve vest, a black and white vertically striped shirt with checkered sleeves, chino shorts, and black and white checkered converses. His eyes were onyx, and his hair was black on the left and white on the right. In the middle, it mixed.

"I can't help it, Jet! I just love winning and bein' fast!" Race's feet moved so fast, you couldn't really tell that he was moving unless you took a double take. The kid next to him, Jet, had seen Derek and I.

"Hello." Jet said to us.

"I'm Derek," My best friend said as he pointed to himself, then me, "and he's TJ, or you can call him Goku. We're gonna play next." I put two quarters next to the screen, and Derek did so after me.

"Alright, but first," Race said as he won against Jet, "you guys gotta beat my score!" I grinned while Derek smirked.

"Fine. C'mon, Goku. We can beat 'em! You're up first!" Derek told me as I stepped up onto the 2nd player pad. I was up against the kid named Jet. He got on the 1st player pad. We put in our 50 cents, and I was picking the song. I found a good one: Bumble Bee by Bambee. Why that one, you ask? Well, I was dared to learn how to do this song on DDR about fifteen times, so I know it well.

_A few minutes later..._

"Damn..." I said, with Jet beating me. He extended his hand out.

"Good game." He said as I shook his hand.

"Yeah." I said, taking in my defeat.

"Okay, me and Fanta next!" Race said, pointing to him and Derek.

"Did you just..." Derek facepalmed, chuckling, "Oh nevermind..." I also laughed, and so did Jet and Race.

Racer had switched places with me, and Derek did so with Jet.

"Pick a song." Derek said.

"We should do the one they did." Race told him, picking Bumble Bee.

"Yeah."

Then, the song started, and the round did too.

_After a few minutes..._

"Wow, we tied..." Race said, looking at how close Derek and his scores were.

"Yeah, we did. That was fun." Derek smiled, and held his hand out. Race shook his hand.

"So, you're Derek," Jet asked, pointing to Derek, then me, "and he's Goku?"

"Yeah. I'm Derek Sullivan." My best friend told them.

"And I'm TJ Paradise, but my real name is Tengoku Paradise. My other name is Jigoku Abaddon." I explained.

They nodded.

"Name's Racer Flash, nice to meetcha!" Racer grinned happily.

"I am Aero Jet." The blond said while smiling.

Derek, Jet, Racer and I then started talking about our interests, and stuff like that. That's when we created the Remix Gang.

* * *

Turq: Next chapters will be about Shane Parker-Sullivan (Derek's half brother, is a weapon), Ariana Venice (friend of the boys and somehow related to the Sullivan brothers, is a meister), Carmen Rush (young man, basically 20 years old, who is leader of the Remix Gang, also a meister), and Blaze Arcane (man who is older than he seems, and his soul is fused with Carmen's).

Read and Review, please!

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shane's Story

Wolf/Turq/Rya/ETC?!: Hey, I'm back! And here is Shane Parker-Sullivan's story!

* * *

_A few days after Christmas, December 2010, at a school in Tampa Bay, CA_

_**"Shane Parker-Sullivan, come to the principal's office right now."**_

Were those the words that the brown haired and hazel eyed boy hated? No, he didn't care. Not once in his life.

The words that he did hate weren't from the school, however.

Shane, the eleven year old boy being called to the office, was walking through the halls. He wore a red and black plaid button up shirt, his navy blue boot cut jeans, with white socks and his DC skate shoes. He was 5'2", and his skin was a caucasian color. His hair was short (to ears) and unkept, and his eyes were hazel. The boy put his hands in his pockets, walking to the office, not saying a word.

Some other preteens walking by, or near him, gave Shane a funny look. Most kids in school somehow didn't like the boy. Even teachers despised him.

Maybe it was because he wasn't really middle class. His mother was the only person who could take care of him, and they only had each other. Shane's father usually visited and verbally and/or even physically beat his mother, then he'd leave. He hated his father's words the most.

But maybe it was because he always fought against bullies, and was the one blamed for starting the fight.

Or maybe it was because he was a weapon, a machete in fact. But either way...

When Shane arrived at the school office, the secretary glanced up at him from his desk. The man was kinda old, most likely in his 60's or 70's (as Shane could see) but seemed to be not too skinny. He stood at 5'6", and wore a blue long sleeve sweater with the collar of a white dress shirt covering his neck firmly, with tan khakis and black dress shoes. He told Shane to get in the principal's office right away. The boy grunted and walked into the principal's office.

The principal, Mrs. Jordan, was sitting at her desk, working at the computer. She looked like a business woman, wearing this lawyer outfit. When she stood up, you could see she stood at 5'8". She was a tall woman, no doubt, and most of the staff and students feared her, even the cool kids did. Her face looked to be like a lady's in her 40's.

"Shane, wait here. Bradley isn't here yet." Mrs. Jordan told him. The boy sighed, and sat in the chair by the door. Bradley soon came in, with a broken wrist. It looked and was really bad, even with medicine and bandages. He was an older boy, of the age of twelve, stood at 5'4", and wore a white hoodie over a black shirt, gray b-ball shorts, and black b-ball sneakers. His skin was a light tan, and he had buzz cut brown hair, with blue eyes. He sat in the chair next to Shane.

"Mr. Garrett, Mr. Parker-Sullivan, explain to me what happened. You're first, Mr. Garrett." Oh, of course, the jerks always gets the teachers' sides. Shane sighed quietly, and luckily no one heard him.

"Well, I was just walking around the fields during recess, and I saw Shane kick a ball by himself. I went over to talk to him, but when he turns around, he grabs my wrist and bites it!" Bradley said, faking a hurt look.

_That's not true_, Shane said in his head, _you kicked a ball in my face and then you tried to hurt me. Least I had my switchblade...and that he didn't see it. He must think I used a piece of wood._

"Okay, and is this true Shane?" Mrs. Jordan asked the younger boy. He shook his head.

"No, he's lying." Shane told her.

"I ain't lying! He even called me a bastard!" _Well that's 'cause you are one!_

"Enough." Mrs. Jordan ordered. Shane kept a neutral look, and Bradley was surprised, "Parker-Sullivan, I don't believe you. I hope you like detention after school." She then told them to get out.

Bradley exited first, as Shane got out after him and closed Mrs. Jordan's door. He noticed Bradley give him a cocky smirk that only a bastard would have. Shane gritted his teeth, lunging at him. Both boys fell to the ground, and Shane kept on punching the living daylights out of him. When teachers came over and one pried Shane off Bradley, the hazel eyed eleven year old ran out of the school office, went to his locker, and ran home. The bell was going to go off any moment anyway. The teachers yelled after him, as he pushed the doors open, and continued to run on the sidewalk back home. Shane didn't care if he'd miss detention. He just wanted to go home.

Shane found an old path ahead, that usually led him to his mother's house, and so once he reached it, he turned down the path.

As he started to slow down, he rolled up his sleeves, and rubbed some small tears from his eyes.

_They don't understand...they know nothing..._

He finally reached his mother's house. It was a one floor house, with a basement, plus a small attic. The outside color of the house was a sky blue, and the roof was colored black. The backyard wasn't too small, but you couldn't really play in there because of it's smallness. The front yard was around the same size, a tiny bit smaller, and a palm tree was in the front yard. It was taller than the house. Shane usually didn't mind the way his house or the things around it looked.

He went to the front door, and it wasn't locked like usual... So Shane opened it, and the lights were off. They then came on, and in the living room, there was a happy birthday sign on the couch, and a happy b-day banner was hung on the backdoor. His mother, Taylor Parker, was standing by a small table. On the table was a fondant cake, that was decorated with eleven candles. Shane smiled,_ I forgot, it was my birthday on Christmas. Now I'm eleven._

He set his bag down by the door and walked over to his mother. She pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Shane." She smiled at him. He hugged back.

"Thanks mom." He said with a grin. Shane let go and turned to face the cake. He blew out all the candles in one exhale, and his mother continued to smile. She loved her son very much. He was the only child she had, since his father and her got divorced after that.

After they cut the cake, and each had a piece, Taylor put the leftover cake in the fridge, while Shane got to open his present, which his mother handed to him. It was a medium box, and he opened it. Inside the box, there was a brand new baseball, a new baseball glove, and a dog tag with his name on it.

"Your uncle and brother sent this." Taylor told her son happily.

"I have...I have an uncle and brother...?" Shane blinked twice. He never knew.

"Yes. They're names are Uncle Matrix and Derek. They are your half uncle and half brother."

"I didn't-" Just as Shane was about to talk, the front door was slammed open. A man, named Damien, who had short and wavy hair which was Shane's hair color and had blue eyes and caucasian skin stood at the door. He stood at 5'9", and looked quite scary with his pissed off look. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and brown boots. He was holding a pistol in his right hand.

This was Shane's father.

"Shane...get upstairs, and get your things..." Taylor whispered to her son, who nodded and went upstairs. Shane packed his backpack with his new stuff, clothes, a bottle of water, and some other things. He put on his dog tag, and then he zipped his bag shut.

_"Damien, no, please, don't-" CRACK! "AHHH!" Thud!_

_Mom?!_, Shane's eyes widened, as he put his bag on his back and ran downstairs, to see his mother, shot in the hip, with the wound bleeding. He knelt down to her.

"M-Mom...?" Shane asked, shaking her body lightly.

"Shane...run away, please...find Uncle Matrix, and Derek...run..." His mother said weakly, as she kissed his forehead lightly, and weakly hugged him. Then, she closed her eyes slowly and lay there in Shane's arms, limp. Her son shook her once. No response. He shook her again. Still no response.

His father Damien stood, with a look of hatred on his face. Then it changed to a more solemn look, as he went closer to Shane.

"Son...come with me..." He said. Shane shook his head and glared, hugging his now dead mother, with tears escaping his eyes.

"Why would I go with you?! You abused me and mom and now you killed her! You killed my mother, you bastard!" Shane shouted as he hugged his mother one last time, then stood up.

"Don't you yell at me, boy!" Damien slapped his son's cheek. Shane only flinched.

The two glared, and then Shane ran out the open back door. His father went to the back door and watched Shane run, and shouted for him to come back. He also shot blankly at Shane with his gun.

Shane, being an eleven year old, jumped the fence quickly and landed, and went right back to running. The bullets missed him, but when Damien fired one more, Shane made his arm transform into a machete like blade and deflect it somewhere else. The bullet shot into a tree, and Shane kept moving through the forest his backyard kept him away from for so long.

After a while, the boy couldn't hear his father's shouts anymore, nor shots. He sat by a river, and started to cry into his hands.

"No fair...my damn father kills my mother on my birthday..." Shane hated his father so much now. Everything about him and what he did was so cruel. The eleven year old couldn't forgive him.

Shane stood up after crying for a few minutes, wiped his tears away with his sleeve, and kept on running. He ran down the way the river went.

After a few hours (getting free rides, walking, running, stealing a bike), he reached the outskirts of San Diego. Shane smiled, as he walked forward into the city and stood on the sidewalk. He then fell backwards, exhausted, and fainting from doing so much in a few hours. All he could see last was a policeman checking on him and seeing if he was okay before his vision went to black.

* * *

_San Diego Police Station, the next day..._

The next day, Shane awoke in a bed inside this odd room. It looked like a normal room, with painted white walls and a tan carpet flooring. The room seemed comfortable. He glanced about, as the door opened and the policeman from yesterday had walked in.

"Mr. Parker-Sullivan, come with me." He said. The man's voice was deep. He wore a normal San Diego policeman outfit, his skin was tan, and his eyes were deep green. His hair was a dark red.

Shane kept silent as he got off the bed and walked over to the policeman.

"What's your name?" He asked him.

"Rodger Jon." The man answered as he walked with Shane to the lobby. The hall they were walking through had many doors. _Wow, they have many rooms here...but where am I? A police station?_

As they reached the lobby, Shane noticed a boy a year older than him and a guy waiting at the lobby. The other boy had short and spiky orange hair, with indigo eyes, and caucasian skin like his. He stood at 5'4" or maybe just 5'3", and wore a blue sweater (rolled the sleeves up), light tan camo cargo pants, and DC sneakers. The guy had onyx eyes, fair skin, and medium length (tied in ponytail) black hair. He wore a gray business suit with black suit shoes, and seemed to stand around 5'7".

"Mr. Sullivan, is this you're nephew?" The policeman asked the guy. He looked up, and smiled while nodding as he saw Shane. Both he and the orange haired boy ran to Shane and hugged him.

"Shane, it's you!" The guy exclaimed, hugging Shane tightly.

The eleven year old boy was confused. Who were these guys?

_Wait..._

_Didn't mom say I have an uncle and brother?_

"Are you guys...um...Uncle Matrix?" The man nodded at Shane's question. He let go and had Shane look at the other boy.

Both looked different, yet similar in a way.

"...and Derek?" The boy nodded to Shane, and they hugged. Matrix joined in. The policeman cried tears of joy, and fellow policemen and women watched this happy moment.

"You can live with us, bro!" Derek told his brother, as Shane smiled while tears escaped his eyes again, yet, they were happy ones.

"I'd like that." Shane told them as Matrix ruffled his hair, and Derek grinned.

After that, Shane lived with Derek and Matrix since then.

* * *

_Four months later, at a cemetery in Tampa Bay, CA..._

"Mom, if I could see you one last time, I'm sure you'd be very happy to know I'm okay. Uncle Matrix and Derek found me, and now I'm living with them. It's been four months since your death, and I think dad went to jail. Glad he's there, I never want to see him again. I don't think you would either. Anyway, I hope you have a good life up there, mom. Talk to you next visit." Shane, dressed in a suit and tie, like Derek (who was standing by him), said to and put a rose near his mother's grave.

"Alright, c'mon, Shane! We gotta hit the road!" Derek told him as he sprinted back to the car Uncle Matrix parked near the Tampa Bay cemetery. Shane stood, and smiled. He sprinted off, like the happy boy he used to be.

* * *

Turq: Oh, man, I wrote that in two days?! On my iPod?! 0-0

Anyway, R&R at least! See you next chapter, which is Ariana's story!

PS: Thanks for the reviews, guys. YOU ROCK! :D


End file.
